


I Miss You

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Character Death, Death, F/M, First Love, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, Murder, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Sad, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Five years after Yuki's death due to Alito, Hatsuharu can't stop thinking about the love of his life even more one day as it is, but, when he receives a wedding invitation to Tohru and Kyo's wedding, all the grief comes back to haunt him
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Kyou, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely sad. Take care x

Hatsuharu got thinking about he and Yuki's relationship, even though he tried not to. It was something inexplicable. Like a haunting. It got him throughout the day, and throughout the night. There was scarcely a period of time at all that Hatsuharu didn't get plauged with some memory of his former...

Former what?

Hatsuharu didn't want to say it to himself, even, just in thoughts. It gave way to so much grief that he couldn't handle without exploding, going black.

It all came back to Akito at the end of the day.

God.

God and the rat.

Hatsuharu closed his eyes.

He remembered when he had heard for the first time. Tohru was beside herself with tears, Shigure was a hundred different emotions at once and trying to make sure Tohru didn't have a fit because Hatori couldn't come to treat her because he was at the main house.

Akito had strangled Yuki until he was dead.

Hatsuharu hadn't believed it when he had first heard the news.

Yuki couldn't be dead. How could a seventeen year old boy just die?

It made no sense to Hatsuharu until he saw Hatori. The two men hadn't talked, they had just sat down on the back step of one of the main houses courtyard garden pagola's.

"There's always a new God..." Hatori slowly murmured. "To replace the last."

Hatsuharu had wanted to kill Akito. Hatori wanted to kill Akito. Shigure wanted to kill Akito. Ayame wanted Akito dead. Tohru didn't cope at all and Hatori moved into Shigure's house for a few weeks to keep an eye on her with the help of Kyo.

It broke Hatsuharu into a million piece that no one knew that he and Yuki were together, because, as it went, in no form was his grief and anger explainable. Kyo was the first to find out, or, of sorts, know all along.

"You never got over him, did you?" Kyo asked, referring to when Hatsuharu and Yuki were younger. Hatsuharu hadn't been able to answer him, in the middle of a black episode in the main house. Kyo had gazed at him for a long time.

"He never stopped needing you." Kyo had said, before he had walked away and had left Hatsuharu in peace.

Kyo had done Hatsuharu another kindness. Before Tohru, Shigure and Ayame could go through Yuki's things, Kyo had gotten out letters, photographs, books, and notebooks and had given them to Hatsuharu. There were diaries and in them all sorts of things were written down.

"Thank you." Hatsuharu had told Kyo, and, he had meant it.

Yuki's death was meant to be kept a secret, but, it couldn't be. It wasn't possible.

What hurt Hatsuharu the most was that his death was put down to suicide, and it hadn't been. The rumors and horrific whispers started up at school to such an intensity that he, Kyo, Momiji and Tohru left.

Tohru nearly instantly got a job at a dressmaker's with her sweet-natured and patient temprement, Kyo worked in martial arts training, Momiji went to art college to begin three years there, and, Hatsuharu got into the motor car trade.

Five years on, they all flourished. Tohru now had her own dressmaking business and was doing well, Kyo now owned his own dojo, Momiji had made a name for himself in Copenhagen and the rest of the Scandinavian art scene, and, Hatsuharu now worked as a restorer of vintage and classic cars.

Hatsuharu still couldn't stop thinking about Yuki. What it felt like when Yuki's hands were in his hair or what it felt like to be looked at by Yuki; the way he used to hum instead of speaking sometimes when he was in a happy, gentle mood, and the way he used to leave notes for Hatsuharu around the place if he was really, really unhappy. Hatsuharu had kept all those notes, ranging from "You're a prick" to "I'm sorry, I love you, talk to me again".

I love you too, Hatsuharu thought, his eyes wetting. I wish you'd talk to me again, too.

Hatsuharu looked down at Tohru and Kyo's wedding invitation on his workbench in his garages.

Maybe that's why he was thinking about Yuki more and more.

That could have been us, Hatsuharu thought sadly.


End file.
